


Book One: Days of Darkness

by Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion



Series: Shadows over Beaconhills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood Magic, Comatose Derek, Dragon Allison, Dragon Witch Allison, Dragons, Druid Derek, Druids, Elemental Magic, Elemental of the Earth Scott, Elemental of the Waters Kira, Elf Derek, Fire Elemental Lydia, First Kiss, Ghosts, Highpriestess Lydia, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Madness, Mind Rape, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession - kind of, Psychological and physical torture, Royalty, Triggers, Usage of Satanic Spells, Wind Elemental Stiles, Witches, black magic, no canon family relationships, slavery - mentioned, temporary major character death, two caste world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Euphorbion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped behind four seals of magic lies a spirit, called "Dark Shade". Trapped since tousand years. But now the seals are starting to break. Two seals already are broken. Darkness is looming at the horizon.</p><p>In these days a young novice from The Temple is send away from her beloved sisters to find the last surving man of a race long forgotten, once created by the Elements, four powerful magical being who control the elemental forces of Beaconhills. At the same time a young druid leaves the sacred hiding of the preserve, a settlement where men are taught in the ways of magic. He leaves after shocking revelations and the death of his mentor. He leaves to find his place in the world. When they meet the truth will be revealed and strong bonds will be formed. Formed to save the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I lied... I'm sorry. I said I will start this in a week but can't wait to bring a few words to you. So here is the first small part of my first book in "Shadows over Beaconhills".
> 
> I changed the warnings and added new tags - tags will be updated when necessary and new characters will appear

In the world of Beaconhills there is a strict separation of the sexes: men are the dominant power, so a patriarchy. King Gerard rules with ironfist and sharp blade. He resides in Argentum, capital of Beaconhills. His army, worth 5000 soldiers, are the strongest fighters, the best ones since The Great Elemental War.

The war in which the Elements, the guardians of water, fire, earth and wind and their children, the elves, once fought against the Dark Shade. An evil being, pure magic like the Elements themself but full of darkness and malice. During the course of the Great Elemental War the eleves were extinguished so there is no competition nowadays.  


The mines of Beaconhills are full of slaves, all men, young and old. They are mining from dusk till dawn to provide ore for the army. The work is hard, strenuous and most slaves don't live long. Some of the "lesser men" - men who aren't able to fight in the ary of Gerard - are messangers for the king. Delivering decress, notes and other written word to The Temple.

The Temple only grants access for woman. Only woman are allowed to learn the greater of magic. Only woman are allowed to wield magical forces, powers granted by the Elements. Powers to heal, powers to defend themself, powers to kill - even if the aren't allowed to go to the military. The Temple is ruled by the Highpriestess called Lydia. She was the leader of The Temple even back when Gerard was just a young boy. Courtesy of the magic. Every priestess of The Temple is able to call down fire from heaven, the Dragonflame.  


 

Some men are revolting against the rules and are practising magic by themself. They live in a great forest called The Preserve, in a small settlement, hidden behind thornbushes, rowanwood trees and oaks. The are called druids. Every soldier and every loyal citizen of one the villages are ordered by King Gerard to capture a druid on sight and kill them outright. Every head delivered to him will be rewarded with gold or a better military position. So far no one could capture a druid because they don't leave their hiding often. 


	2. The beginning of a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions mentioned in this chapter are not the opinion of the author

With quick pace and taking the steps two at a time a young novice ran up the long staircase of The Temple. Long ago she had left behind the messenger who accompanied her and a quick glance over the shoulder told her that he was panting and trying to keep up. But with each step Allison took, the distance grew. Upon landing at the upper platform in front of the temple entrance, she waited impatiently for the arrival of the messenger. _**"Hurry up, slowpoke, I think your message is important for our Highpriestess. Too important for me to deliver it."**_ She called out to the messenger and shook her head. His Royal Highness, King Gerard, sometimes had strange habits when it came to urgency, importance or timing of information. Always only HIS messengers are allowed to forward the messages to the Highpriestess and every time he sent lame, slow or obese messengers. But Allison only was a novice of The Temple, so she said nothing about the nature of the messenger. The Highpriestess has to deal with the messengers by herself and if the message is delivered not in time it's definitely not Allison’s fault.

Finally, the messenger reached the top of the stairs and for a brief moment Allison could muster him. In front of her stood a young boy, about 16 years, his hair cut short and the typical orange stripes of dye, the sign of the royal messengers in his hair. However, the stripes were already fading, which suggested that this was one of his last errands, before he was a slave in the mines again or maybe he will be executed because of uselessness. His face was red from the exertion and his breathing came out rattling. The messengers dove-gray eyes stared at the portal of The Temple, a massive gate made of obsidian, traversed by veins of rose colored rock crystal. The gate radiated an inner glow, called Dragongleam, which deepened its black tone and caused reflections in the rock crystal, letting the gate appear to be alive and moving. Allison put her hand on the door and after a muttered word the complex gate mechanism and with it the wings of the door started to move apart.

The messenger gave a little scream as the door opened as if by magic and crossed himself hastily. Allison smiled to herself, she had seen this reaction of the men many times when they were at the gates of The Temple and waited to be admitted. The gates at the courts of the royal world, the world of the ruling men, all were guarded by slaves hordes and moved with muscle power, the gate of The Temple was a combination of magic and technology: one had to use a spell to active the mechanism and be able to pass through this portal and only the women were entrusted with magic, just because they were too delicate to lift a sword. Therefore at least one priestess had to keep watch in front of the stairs for the case a messenger came by. Today, unfortunately, this unbearable task was hers, although Allison actually had to do more important things. Things you shouldn't not do when you are on your way to ordination. Allison actually looked forward to her ordination as a priest because then she was finally a full-fledged member of society and no longer a young orphan who had been found and placed in front of The Temple because her parents had violated the laws. She sometimes thought wistfully of her parents, although better producers should these people be called because a real family they had never been.

The door was now open and Allison began to move again and started to walk through it. When the the messenger was nearly quiet, she turned around and saw that the boy was still standing outside the gate and did not move a step. Slowly the messenger started to go on her nerves and Allison turned back completely to him. **_"Move you feet."_** she shouted at him, **_"The door wont be open forever. And if the Highpriestess is yet to receive your message before sunset, then you have to pass through."_** Shaking her head, she muttered ** _“Men ...”_** , walked up to the messenger, grabbed his arm and pulled him into The Temple. The messenger looked at her with his dove-gray eyes and started to say something but changed his mind, reminding himself on the oath of the Royal Guards and closed his mouth again. Slowly, almost shuffling, he walked beside her and looked furtively along the way to the Inner Sanctum. The Temple was build completely different than the Palace: everywhere were trees, shrubs and flower beds. Among the trees there were statues of dragons and the messenger was of the opinion that they were alive because from the corner of his eye could see the tails of the dragons twitching and snouts moving. However, if he turned to the statues, they stood as motionless as statues always are. _'Calm down, Meron, your mind is playing tricks on you,'_ he thought, _'the dragon witches are just called that way. There are no real dragons. There were never any. Otherwise, the King would not have the complete power over our world.'_ After a few minutes they arrived in front of the Inner Sanctuary and Allison pushed one of the curtains aside, walked into the room and knelt down. The messenger was not comfortable with this thing, after all, he had sworn his allegiance to King Gerard and to kneel in front of a woman will result in exile or death at the hands of the executioner. You can't kneel before women because they are the path to destruction.

Allison saw his hesitation from the corner of her eye and whispered: **_"Men do not need to kneel down, unless the Highpriestess requires it or they need to be punished for disobeying her."_** The messenger was relieved and stopped about 4 feet in front of the throne, who stood in the middle of the hall, reached into his bag and pulled out the sealed parchment with the message of the King, willing to give it to the Highpriestess. Behind the throne a door slid open and a woman in the prime of her life appeared, followed by other slightly younger or older women. All positioned themselves around and the first woman sat down on the throne. Allison frowned because the woman who now sat on the throne was not the Highpriestess Lydia, but Heather, her second. Worries spread out in her mind. Soon her thoughts started to get confused because now the Highpriestess appeared at the door, wrapped in her dark red robe and moved next to the throne, to stand in the regular place of Heather. Allison did not dare to raise her voice, the two priestesses will have their reasons as to why there was this strange spectacle.

Heather studied the messenger and spoke with an imperious tone in her voice: **_"Well, messenger of our beloved King. Our guards reported a message of his Glory with Us. Hand it out and then you can back to Argentum."_** The messenger bowed slightly to the woman he thought was the Highpriestess and handed the parchment with outstretched hands and bowed head to her. Heather broke the seal, unrolled the piece of parchment and started to read. Her features showed no emotion, just her eyes moved over the lines. The messenger wanted to start moving just as Heather gave the parchment to “her” second. She then stood from the throne and moved towards the waiting boy. **_"Is His Highness serious? He sent a messenger with an urgent message to our people and then this letter is only a tax increase? Does His Royal Highness Gerard think there are no other things we have to do then waiting for some piece of parchment? Move, get out, get out of my eyes and tell your King: if he keeps continuing to think we are here to serve him and if he is declaring another tax increase as an highly important message just to see if we are obedient and able to reorganize our daily duties to his desire, there will be ..."_** There were no more words coming from her mouth because her eyes started to twist and her whole body started shaking. Everybody could hear crunching and crackling sounds of bones. Flesh began to pass and Heather broke down on the floor. She was dead. The messenger started to smile because of his act but then realized with horror that no one seemed to move. He had just killed the Highpriestess and nobody seemed to bother? _'Something is just completely wrong. Why do these bloody witches remain silent and why there is no reaction? '_ The messenger was about to go on with his thoughts when there was a bright light enveloping him. A light, brighter than the light of the sun at midday. The flesh on his bones began to smoke and to bubble and then passed into a fire hotter than any fire in the world. His bones crumbled to ashes. Then the light was gone and the audience stared at the pile of ashes in front of them.

Allison was completely baffled. One of her best friends was just killed seconds ago and nobody seemed to bother. Only the magic of the Highpriestess was somehow a reaction even though she was not sure if it really was the merit of the Highpriestess. Each priestess of the higher ranks could conjure the light, a sort of dragon fire. The Highpriestess started to turn around and walk way and the other women who were standing around the throne were just beginning to move, as Allison awoke from her paralysis. In a shrill voice she cried: **_"What was that? One of our own was just killed. Murdered. Right in front of our eyes. And you show no concern about this?"_** She wanted to get excited even further but suddenly everything went black around her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. The Highpriestess stood in front of the body of the young novice and shook her head slightly. ** _"One day you'll understand why things are done as they happen. One of these days you will understand that we are all just pieces of a larger picture and you will find out that you have your own place in the game of fate. A place that will ensure our continued existence or our end."_** She stroked a loose strand of Allison’s hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, my child ..." she whispered before she turned and gestured two of the priestesses to bring her to a place far away of The Temple. The women obeyed immediately and left the Temple carrying the sleeping novice through magic. The Highpriestess went to her private chambers though and started crying over the loss of her only child.


	3. Strange ways of life

Distant from the events in The Temple a young man woke from a troubled sleep in his cabin deep in the woods. Derek sat up sweating, rubbed his hand over his face to banish the dreams and thought of the revelations 24 moons ago. There it was revealed to him that his master and friend, Deaton, was a follower of an old doctrine of magic and that he, the innocent little orphan boy, had been trained in these ways for years secretly. Taught in an art of magic that no one will recognize at first sight as such. because the male population in the world had been forbidden to deal with the arcane arts for generations now. Only the women of Beaconhills should work with magic. Exactly why no one knows, but you stick to these rules if you to stay alive. At least the majority of the population does so. Because of these revelations Derek was an outcast and hunted by the authority since then.

  
_ It all began on a sunny morning. Derek had just woken up and had gone down to the creek to do his morning toilet when he heard his master and another man arguing down by the creek. He hid behind bushes to eavesdrop."You can not do this Deaton! It's too dangerous. The boy is by far not ready to understand the consequences of your actions, let alone deal with the truth of his training." the other man said angry. But Deaton just shook his head and said:  _ _"Keran, it is our duty to take our place in the fabrics of time. If Derek doesn't know what his options and duties are, so our Order will go down and disappear into oblivion. All of our efforts will be wasted, all of our struggles will be meaningless. Derek needs to learn that he ... "_

  
A sudden noise startled Derek and made him jump out of his thoughts. **"Did the royal henchmen have found the village? Are they attacking right now?"** he muttered and pulled his dagger out from under the pillow. Slowly he crept to the window and peered through the curtain. Relieved, he dropped his dagger and went to the door. When he opened it a young man stood in front of him and smiled sheepishly. **"Please forgive me, that I'll wake you so early and nearly have driven you mad, my little wolfboy, but I have to give you a message of the Elders."** Derek had to smile at the words of his opponent, because only Stiles calls him wolfboy. He secretly wished Stiles would go a step further and come up to him, but as long as the young druid wouldn't show the signs of another interest than just a good friendship, Derek's dreams would always be this - dreams. But that does not really bother him - he felt it was a good variant of sleeping when letting your mind wander and create wonderful images. With a curt gesture Derek wiped both his thoughts and Stiles' statement aside and said, laughing: **"Come in, Sparky. What kind of messages the elders have sent? "** He stepped aside and let the other druid into his abode. Stiles entered Derek's hut and looked for a place on one of the stools that stood around the small table in the middle of the room. **"Before I tell you what the Council wants to tell you, I ask for nothing but a cup of tea – that's what a good host will do for his guests."** And again, Derek grinned. Only this idiosyncratic Druid could be so stubborn and also in all the highest need ask for a cup tea before he turned to do other things. But since Council reports are always important and Derek was curious, he put a kettle on the fire and let the water get hot, which he then poured into cups, where there were already several herbs and flowers. The steaming mug he set down in front of Stiles and sat down opposite him on the other stool. They sat in silence for a few moments there and everyone enjoyed the rising scent of herbs.

 

Stiles was the first who found their motions again and rummaged in his pocket for a parchment. Derek took it, broke the seal and began to read. During the subsequent silence in which you could hear only the birds singing in front of the door, a slight panic began to rise in Stiles. Never he had seen his friend so still. **"What does it say? You know, I'm just the messenger. I'm not allowed to know the contents before the receiver knows."** Derek raised his head from the parchment and looked at his friend, eyes damp. **"Deaton is dead ..."** The words echoed like an increasingly loud whisper across the room and even the little sparrow, who had still cursed loud at the window, had stopped at once and sat in stunned silence. Derek put the paper aside and his tears could no longer be contained. He began to sob deeply. Stiles was about to go to him, as the flood of tears dried up abruptly and Derek jumped up with anger in his eyes and ran out of his hut and into the forest behind it. The sparrow looked at Stiles and it almost seemed as if he wanted to ask him to run after his friend. So he got up and went to look for Derek. This one had meanwhile reached the place where he was going: the old cottage of his master. With a hard kick he pushed the door open and stepped into the dusty hut. It was still in the same mess, as when he had left his master to think about the words that he was a full-fledged Druid now and what responsibility would now lie on his shoulders. He was about to sweep the bottles and jars of the shelf, when he felt a hand placing it on his arm and he was pulled into a tight hug. With a furious glance Derek looked into the face of Stiles.

 

In the moment when their eyes met, all dams in Derek broke and he leaned forward. His lips touched his friend. Stiles was surprised at first, but he didn't fight the tenderness them. Their lips were on each other and their tongues began to touch. But before the kiss could be deeper and more intimate, Derek broke it off. **"Sorry, this should never have happened. Not under these circumstances. I'm sorry, but I will leave the village and go on a journey. I need to be clear about a few things. Farewell my friend."** After these words Derek went back out the door and to his hut. He packed a few things into a bag, collected his herbs together and put them on his belt. The dagger he put into its sheath and also fastened them on the belt. Then he took his staff, went to the chest which stood at the foot of his bed and took out a crystal. With deft fingers and using silver wires he fastened the crystal on the tip of the rod. Finally, he took his cloak, pulled the hood over his head and left the enclave of Druids forever. He did not even look back - that would mean he would have to look at the tear-stained face of Stiles and this sight he would not keep as the last image of his friend in the heart. Stiles stood near the hut and looked after him. A little disappointed that he had not dared kissing him before, a little angry that he disappeared so easy but understanding that this step had to be done now. As Derek was out of sight, he turned around and went back to the hut of Deaton. When he entered, the old man sat in his chair with his eyes closed. **"It is done. He's gone, Master. I hope it was the right decision."** Deaton opened his eyes and looked at Stiles with the brightest blue eyes under the sun. **"It was the right one, holy spirit. It is time for our little boy to take his place in the games of fate. It is time that the paths of the dragons and the elves cross again and to unite in order to save everyone."** he said and Stiles looked at him questioningly. But the old man shook his head and said, **"These, my friendly spirit, are things that do not concern you, because they are outside of time. The dragon was just sent on her way in the distance. Watch over our little wolf and help him to find the dragon, but do not show yourself to him or the dragon if there isn't any rel danger."** Deaton closed his eyes and a radiant light spread out from inside him and he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Stiles left the hut again, shaking his head a little upset - he had never understood the mortal seers - and made his way to follow Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word explanation: idiosyncratic - synonyme: distinctive, individual, individualistic, characteristic, peculiar, typical, special, specific, unique, one-of-a-kind, personal, eccentric, unconventional, irregular, anomalous, odd, quirky, offbeat, queer, strange, weird, wacky, wingy, bizarre, freakish, abnormal, freaky, far out, off the wall
> 
> ***
> 
> I don't know when I will be abl to submit a new chapter due to real life. I'm going on a workshop for my unsalaried works with children (how to better talk to them and so on) and this weekend there is a convention where my club is looking for new members. So I thinnk maybe next week on monday there will be one or two new chapters
> 
> new facebook site open with information of my AO3 progress - search for FallenAngel Euphorbion (you found the right one when you see my green forest dragule^^)


	4. Meeting of worlds

Slowly the darkness gave way to the light and the young woman regained consciousness. What had happened? Where was she? And most important: who was she? She sat up and looked around the area. Everywhere were trees, shrubs, bushes – so she is in a forest the woman guessed. Birds sitting on the branches and held a concert at dawn. But how hard she thought, the young woman couldn't remember where the forest was. Just her name, Allison, whizzed through her mind like a river by his bed. She got up and walked a few steps. The fatigue disappeared from her bones and the air flowing through her lungs, cleaning her breath. But no other memories came back. She couldn't remember anything about her life. She went back to her camp ground and grabbed the bag, which had been lying beside her. Inside were a few honey cakes, a bottle water, a dagger, a gremoire and a folded parchment. She took a honey cake and bit into it bravely. While she ate, she flipped through the book and couldn't make any sense to the words that were in it. Things about magic, witchcraft and dragons were recorded in it - things that Allison occurred very unreal. She had the feeling that something bad must have happened to her, otherwise she would know more than just her name. After the last bite of the first honey cake, which tasted like heaven, her eyes fell on the parchment and she took it in her hand. It was folded, had no seal, which you had to break. The curiosity came over her and so she folded the parchment apart and began to read the intricately twirled words:  
  
_"Sweet child O Mine. If you are reading this, you're far away from home. After the tragedy we had to face, we decided to supply you with your true path and have brought you to this place. Your knowledge of us had to be sealed, because only then you can fulfill your destiny. Find the elf, join with him and save our world. Honor to the dragon_  
  
Lydia"  
  
Allison had to read the lines several times in order to work out the meaning: she had been exiled from her homestead. She shall find an elf and save the world? Without knowing who or what she is? Only the name Lydia had a sense of familiarity and knowledge started rise in her. The name was probably that of a woman who had been very close to her - presumably her mother. She folded the parchment back together, put it in her pack and rose again. So she had to look out for an elf – even though they are known to be extinct. A thought flashed into her head: Elves are forest dwellers, shy and very wise and powerful. She looked around and decided to go deeper into the forest. There she would rather meet a forest dweller, than on the street or in a city. She shouldered the bag and went to the forest. A deer darted out of the thicket, when she reached the first trees, stopped short in front of her and looked at her with brown eyes. Then it lowered his head, plucked a few blades of grass from the ground and disappeared with relish chewing and feather-light bouncing back between trees. A raven watching the scene exactly cocked its head and flew off with loud croaks. Allison winced as the bird began with his cry, but then went back onto the road in the woods. After several thousand steps She arrived at a stream. She sat down on a rock and bathed her stinging feet in the water, she wasn't used walking long distances. She was about to close her eyes to enjoy the peace and quiet as a shadow approached from the thicket. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the dagger stowed therein and held it in front of her, ready to fight the shadow.

 

* * *

 

After Derek had turned away from the village and took direction in the forest, he had the feeling that someone or something was following him. But every time this feeling was too strong and he turned around, he only saw forest, trees, bushes, shrubs, and an animal here and there. Nothing seemed suspicious to him, so he continued on his way. During his wanderings he had plenty of time to think about the things of the recent past. His master had died. The man who had taken him in after losing his parents all the times ago. The man who had trained him in the art of Druidism, without that Derek was aware of it. The man who had told him the truth about himself after many years gone by. The man who Derek had always admired - he was dead. Gone away. Gone to joins the ancient spirits... Become a ghost himself. Deaton was gone irretrievably. And now Derek had no chance to apologize to him for his words, his deeds, and his ignoring the past 2 years. Sadness crept into his heart, hooped it with icy cold iron bands and threatened to crush it. Derek had to stop short and lean against a tree or he would have fainted. Slowly, he called on the strength of the tree to bring himself back into balance. After he had gained his mental well back again and the sadness was gone from his heart, Derek reached into one of his bags in which he kept the herbs and took out a handful. Then he knelt down, dug a hole at the roots of the tree, put the herbs in it and filled the hole with soil again. Then he dripped some water from his bottle on the pile and thanked the tree in silence for the borrowed energy. That was one of the rituals that his master had taught him: Take from the woods, but have always something in return for the borrowed goods. Only then the balance of the world was preserved and the forest as well. Derek smiled as he thought about it, to send the king an anonymous telegram in which it was asked to plant as much new trees, as his slaves hordes cut down. But that would be a bad idea, because how could he bring this message to the king? Somewhere there was always one that would see him there. Derek shook his head and stood up again. In the distance he heard a rushing stream and decided his to refill bottle and also to cool a little his feet, because the previously covered path was a bit rocky. As he walked towards the creek, the kiss came back to his mind. Derek closed his eyes and for a fraction of a moment he thought he could Stiles' lips feel on his own again. But when he opened his eyes, his secret love was not in front of him. Somewhat disappointed, he went on and called himself a fool: should he ever get to face Stiles again, so this one would not want anything to do with him, that's for sure. Not after the abrupt disappearance shortly after this rather intimate moment of proximity both had shared. The sound of the stream was getting louder from step to step and the last trees gave way to the small meadow in front of the creek, as Derek saw a young girl sitting by the stream. This girl also seemed to have noticed him, for her first reaction was to pull a dagger from her pack and hold in front of her, top pointed to him. He grinned when he saw the panic in her eyes, pulled his hood deeper down his face and kicked out of the woods and towards the girl. The grin on Derek's lips took on diabolical trains at once and the girl started screaming in horror and angst.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had trouble finding the path Derek had taken through the woods. In addition, the boy had a corresponding projection. He still resented the arrogance of the elders but decided to keep his mouth shut. Why a sprite should complain about a spirit that was much more powerful than himself? This would have consequences only for him, but not for Deaton. Stiles' wings brushed the treetops and he came into the light swirls. _**"Bloody trees, why do they have to be so dense and intertwine their crowns?"**_ he murmured, rising slightly higher on an air flow. It seemed the Spirit of the forest had heard him and a crackling went through the branches, revealing a girl erring around. Stiles landed on the next branch, watching the interaction of a deer with the girl. It looked at the girl without fear and even began to graze in front of her when it decided to, but than vanished into the thicket again. Stiles cocked his head, began to caw and flew away again, still searching for Derek. Something about the girl seemed strange to him, it was like she was looking for something and did not know exactly what it was. But that was nothing the spirit of the air could help with, he had to find and watch for Derek. The boy had to find a dragon and had to be tempered in the fire to break the separation of the two peoples - whatever that was supposed to mean. Dragon fire is too hot for a human being to survive an attack. There was only one way that Stiles came to mind, but he did not like this thought: when the dragon now would be a human being, which was impossible, there was a way. The ultimate union of the elements. For mortals this kind of fusion has been used to reproduce. But since Derek had kissed him, he could not imagine that he would ever take someone else to bed, even if his life depended on it. _**“I just hope so...”**_


	5. (In)sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is one of the longer ones in my story. There are three points of view: Allison, Derek and Stiles. I hope you don't get confused.
> 
> I tagged mind rape because some actions in this chapter could be counted as mental rape because one of the persons in the progress didn't allow the other on in. If I should add or change the tags just comment

* * *

 

Allison gave a little cry as the shadow came out of the forest and saw only a devilish grin on his veiled face. She saw the flash of a blade, closed her eyes and waited for the shock to the heart. She could not fight against a demon. She waited and waited and waited. But the painful sting never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a young man lying on the ground. Above him stood a being of pure energy, which turned into chaotic eddies and only partially hinted a human form. She pushed her held breath out abruptly and then the figure turned to her. _**"You don't have to have fear. I'm on your side. I am the Elemental of the Wind and I am here to watch over both of you."**_ He pointed to Allison and the fallen man. _**"He was filled with sadness and anger, his recent past was painful."**_ Allison thought to hear some sort of regret in the words of the Elemental, but did not dare to speak to him about it. _**"When he wakes up, he will not hurt you. The wildness is gone - for now. You irritate him again and the beast will come back again."**_ With these words, the figure faded. Allison was still confused and easily frightened by the sight of the young man slowly came to him. Why the Elemental said, he would watch over them both? What unites her with this man? Suddenly the lines of the parchment came back to her mind: ' _find an elf_ '... Is this pained young man the person she needed to find? She was still wondering about what to do when the body began to stir.

* * *

  
  
Deep inside Derek knew that it was wrong what he planned, but the anger and the hatred of his master were rekindled at once and spread like a liquid fire in his veins. It was as if he was possessed by a ghost of the Dreamworld, when he saw the lonely girl. His dagger jumped at a speed from the scabbard by the belt and directed its deadly tip opposite to him. It pointed to the exact spot in the chest, where the center of life is - her heart. A thought flashed through Derek head: _'Poison, I need poison, I want to prolong her suffering ...'_ But before he could react and could go one step further to the girl, who had now closed her eyes and awaited death , he hit on an invisible wall. A wall of air. A well-known scent hovered in the air and Derek's rage faded. He fell to the ground and fainted.

* * *

  
  
Stiles arrived at the scene the moment when Derek stepped from the forest tot the girl on clearance, his dagger directed threatening to her heart. _'What happened to him? Has the madness taken him over now?'_ Stiles thought and hovered between his friend and the girl who clutched a dragon bone dagger in her hands, her eyes closed, ready to receive death. _'Stupid little thing.'_ Stiles thought, _'She's a dragon priestess so she can punish him without much ado with their power. Even if that would be a hindrance in this particular case for Derek's project, should she actually kill my boy.'_ He created a barrier of magical energy between the girl and Derek, always in constantly danger of Derek discovering or perceiving it and so blocked the way to the little thing on the other side. Easily Stiles penetrated Derek's thoughts and saw the reason for the madness: Deaton ... _'Well, it was bound to happen this way.'_ murmured Stiles and sealed the pain, the anger and the sadness behind a spell of elemental magic. _'That should be enough. But the young girl should not irritate him.'_ With a neat stroke of his hand he sent Derek to the realms of dreams. He was about to dissolve when the girl let out her breath. _'Great, the day may indeed not be worse...'_ He turned to the brown haired girl and said in a low voice: _**"You don't have to have fear. I'm on your side. I am the Elemental of the Wind and I am here to watch over both of you. When he wakes up, he will not hurt you. The wildness is gone - for now. You irritate him again and the beast will come back again."**_ He then faded again but remained at the two, because Derek slowly began to stir.

* * *

  
  
Derek came to himself and stood up slowly. What had happened? Oh yes, he had for some reason wanted to attack the girl who sat by the river. He wanted to let her suffer for the pain Deaton had inflicted on him. He only remembered that he had pulled his dagger and then? Emptiness! Darkness! Nothing! A touch of familiarity. As he stood, he stroked his stuff and thought to perceive a familiar smell for a second. Then he turned to the girl in his vicinity who was lost in thought. _**"Please excuse me. My deed has not been my desire."**_ He said to the girl. She winced at his words, apparently her thoughts went deeper than expected. She looked at him now, still fear and mistrust in her brown eyes. Then she spoke: _**"This has been communicated to me. And that someone is watching over us. A person who should not exist."**_ Derek was confused about the girl's words. Who should watch over Him? He had everyone, well, the only one who meant something to him, pushed away. And why both of them? What was the girl that could benefit him? She was just a simple peasant girl. While he still continues to go on in his own thoughts, the girl spoke again: _**"They told me that our paths are connected. I do not know why or how. The only thing I know is that my name is Allison. And that I should find someone, because the fate of the world depends on it. The words of our patron suggest that you're the one that I had to look for. I would …"**_ Derek interrupted her steady stream of words: _**"Wait a minute: First, why protect US? I do not need protection, I can defend myself alone very well. Second, why this protector can not exist? Third: WHY US? Why would someone bring us together? Fourth: How do you know that if only you know your name? Are you a witch who wants abusing me for her obscure purposes?"**_ Slowly he talked himself into a rage again. Derek felt the icy fingers of hatred attacking him again, but he was not willing to let this beast surface again. Not until he had his answers. He stepped closer to the girl and took her arms. A spark of lust was kindled in his heart and was ready to grow and chase away the freezing cold. He knew how he would get his answers. He put a hand on the back of the head of the girl and pulled him back slightly. The girl, how was it called again? Allison, that's it. Allison tried to resist in his arms, but his grip was getting stronger, the more she resisted. _'Apparently she had never been touched by a man'_ , Derek thought. All the better, that would facilitate his plan. His face approached the one from Allison but before their lips could touch, he broke into her mind. He felt a slight pain in his head, when their thoughts combined, but it was far less painful than the fusion of his mind with those of Stiles. There was a little disadvantage, she could see his thoughts, too. But that was unimportant at this time, he needed his answers and could not secure his spirit yet. She really was a virgin, in both aspects: she had never been with a man and she never had been explored with mind magic. That made it really easy. Derek cut deeper and deeper into her and rummaged around in her mind. He saw things of the recent past. Her awakening near the edge of Ygg`valour, the forest in which they found themselves. Her confusion. He smelled and tasted the honey cake she had eaten. He saw the book, a simple book of witchcraft. _'So she is a bloody witch!'_ it shot through his head. Then he saw the parchment in her thoughts. He read the lines, just as she had done it and winced at the word elf as he read the words for himself. Did someone other than the Druids of the Preserve knows something about his race? That could be fun. But first, Derek had to know more and again cut deeper into Allison's thoughts. He literally bathed in her thoughts. Suddenly he came upon a mental barrier. A barrier as he had seen only once. It had almost exactly the same magical signature as the barrier in Stiles' head. He was pushed out by Stiles while he had taught him in the art of mind exploring. At that time Stiles did not say what was behind this barrier. But the fact that this young thing here in his arms had almost an identical barrier, had concluded that Stiles had not always lived in the enclave and wore a dark secret around with him. At that time, his forces had not been mature enough yet, but today Derek was able to break through this barriers and see behind them. He felt his way slowly zoom to the blockade, feeling out the subtleties and found a loophole through which he could enter. He'd just broke through the barrier, as he found himself in a vortex of fire, ice, wind and earth. The elements of the world have sealed the thoughts. He wanted to pull back out, but the maelstrom was stronger and it tore him down to the depths of Allison's mind.

 

* * *

  
  
At first Allison was shocked when the young man came up to her. In her mind the knowledge surged: _'Now he kills you and the avatar is no longer there to save you.'_ As he wrapped his arms around her, she struggled vehemently against him. His face came intimidating close to her. _'Is he trying to kiss me?'_ it shot through her head as she already felt a sharp pain in the same and a new world opened itself for her. She was in his thoughts. _'Is this some sick elven spell? I thought they are peaceful human beings. Well, thinking of how he looked at a few minutes ago, I can not quite agree to that.'_ Allison thought, when she caught the first thoughts of her tormentor. His name was Derek, he was the last descendant of the elves. His parents died at the king's command. She saw an old man who went to a small, crying boy and took him in his arms. Then, in quick succession came his life growing up. But then at once it was icy in Derek's thoughts. Allison witnessed the betrayal of the old man and the subsequent separation. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of the broken old man. She just wanted to grab the old man, as new images and thoughts came through. Pictures of a young man. A man who seemed strangely familiar to her. A man to whom her tormentors did not always been friendly. Then she saw the kiss. Two male lip couples met each other. Feelings were routed. Hidden, kept hidden under a wall of icy silence. She felt heat flow through her body as she saw the two men at this moment. A feeling of undying love. It showed her the true greatness of passion and not just pure lust. Spurred her own desires to feel the same. Lit a fire. But suddenly the images started to swirl. An unknown vortex reached for her and drew her down with it. She began to scream, but no words came out of her lungs. The vortex spun faster and faster and she looked at Derek in front of, he was caught up in this swirls, too. He fell deeper and deeper into this endless vortex of elemental energy and Allison inevitably followed him.

* * *

  
From a distance a raven observed the behavior of the two. Stiles wanted to intervene again when he realized that Derek nothing wanted do to the girl. He only wanted some information. Information that were hidden deep in the head of the girl. Stiles knew Derek's ability to explore minds, he himself had trained him in these arts and let him practice using his own mind. He shifted his consciousness a little bit and pushed lightly into Derek's thoughts. This was the only way he could protect both should something perilous occur. Dragon priests have a narrow line of thought, it was not hard to get lost in it. In the depths of the girl's consciousness, he discovered a barrier that Lydia had created. _'So this poor little thing does not know what or who she is.'_ Stiles had to grin, he knew his big sister: always open for a good surprise. He fervently hoped that this barrier would stop Derek because if the Elemental of the Fire binds thoughts, they should also remain bound until the time is right to reestablish them. But a moment later Derek had already arrived at the barrier. Stiles took his all thought power together and whispered, _**"Wolfboy, let it be. A barrier means forbidden knowledge. Return. I'm begging you. Come back!"**_ But Derek did not respond to his words. Stiles turned briefly to Derek's thoughts and saw that the girl was in them. Both of them saw Deaton's betrayal of Derek. Stiles wanted to break her away, but he did not succeed because Derek broke through the barrier in her thoughts at the moment. A swirl of elements opened up and sucked in the two of them. _**"Shit, Derek why you need to tread on my nerves around to lately?"**_ hissed Stiles and entered the vortex himself.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my new job (I'm back to working from April, 1st - no joke) I will post another chapter.   
> So this means: 2 chapters a day  
> I'm a good lay.... wrong topic *thumps his head repeatedly on the desk*
> 
> The plot starts to thicken. Evil is lurking in the corners. Revelations are given.
> 
> I even have a small tumblr (check out my profil for more information) where I started a little poll for my next project. Check out, vote and leave a comment if you want to.

* * *

Far away from the forest, in the depths of The Temple, the Highpriestess was still sitting alone in her quarters. The silent tears she had shed whether the death of her own child had dried up and given way to a realization. Recognizing that it was the right time to tell the sisters of the Order about her true identity. Only this way she and the other three Elementals were able to prevent the impending doom that threatened to break in upon the world. The world was on the brink, an ancient evil was reawakened. An evil which should never haunt this world again. But it had happened. During the assassination of the supposed superior of the temple Lydia felt the seals around the ancient evil becoming weaker. After the attacker had been destroyed, the first seal broke, the Dragon Seal. After they had Allison taken away from The Temple and led her to her true path, the Seal of the Spirits broke. The last two seals were still intact, but it would not take long before they shatter. With each breath the living creatures were doing in the world, the imprisoned evil was getting stronger again. _**"Heaven help. I do not want to experience this fight again. The last time was exhausting enough. We have lost all elf warriors. The magicians were reduced to a minimum and the Druids were also almost completely wiped out."**_ Lydia muttered to herself and did not notice that two priestesses already waited in her doorway. One of these cleared her throat and Lydia raised her head. _**"Oh, it's you, Kate, what brings you to me?"**_ Secretly Lydia was hoping that the sisters had noticed nothing or at least very little of her murmured considerations. Kate just wanted to start talking about their concerns, as the second sister, much younger and more impatient than most other sisters, jostled and began to speak: _**"Beloved Highpriestess, we were a bit confused whether the adoption of the message today. Why did you let your daughter take your place as Highpriestess? Why did you took her place as second? Why did you not intervene when your daughter died a painful death. Why did you not …"**_ Further the young priestess couldn't speak because Kate put her hand over her mouth . _**"Shut up, you stupid thing. When the Highpriestess has a reason, then we have to follow and not to ask about it. Besides, why are you upset now? This morning it had not confused you. Now you give repose finally and behave according to the rules and show respect for our Highpriestess."**_ She hissed in the accompanying sister's ear and was bitten almost in her hand by her. Despite the gloomy thoughts that are still flying around in Lydia's head, she had to smile at the behavior of the two priestesses. She stood up and said: _**"Summon all the sisters, even the gate guard. I have to announce something important. This should be heard by all your sisters."**_ She than turned on the heel of her boots and walked to the back of her room, where a prophecy bowl stood, hidden behind a red curtain.  
  


* * *

  
  
Derek was pulled deeper and deeper into the vortex. He tried to cancel the mind meld but it wouldn't work. A little bit above him he saw Allison, who was also in the turmoil. _'Damn, I did not thought about, she can not defend herself against the mind meld. She inevitably will go down with me, if we fail to get out of here.'_ He called her name, in order to draw attention to himself: _**"Allison!!! Try to reach me. Maybe together we can escape the blockade. I ask you to try to take my hand."**_ He stretched his hand out to her, but how much Allison tried, she could not reach Derek. _**"I can not do it. You're too far down and the vortex is too strong."**_ She could see resignation in Derek's eyes as a spark of hope and joy lit in his emerald eyes. Allison tried to turn around, which was not easy in the whirlpool and saw another figure who was with them in this chaotic vortex. The closer the person was, the more clear its outlines were and Allison startled slightly as she realized who rushed upon them: it was the boy, who Derek had kissed so passionately and of which he always dreamed when he sent his mind wandering at night. And now it was clear why the boy in front of her was so well known, as she had seen him and Derek in his memories: it was the Elemental, who had saved her from the crazed man, the man she now understood much better. The Elemental reached Allison and took her hand. She clung to him when he fell deeper and raced toward Derek. When he got to Derek, he took his hand as well. Derek stared at the Elemental and wanted to hug him, but he just shook his head and said: _**"You have to get out of here or you'll be caught up in the spirit of the dragon priestess, remaining here for eternity."**_ Then he started to fight the vortex and brought them to the point of Allison's memories where the barrier once was. Derek was about to turn to his rescuer and wanted to thank him, when a ghostly hand appeared, caught Stiles legs and pulled him back into the vortex. _**"No, Stiiiiiiles, stay with me!"**_ Derek screamed and the words were to loud for Allison, so she had to put her hands to her ears. _**"Can you not scream right into my face?"**_ she asked, looked at Derek and recognized the meadow and the river again. It appears that the connection between them was dissolved. _**"What was that now? Talk, elf!"**_ Allison barked at Derek, surprised why she was so self-confident at a time. Derek was a little taken aback, but he also realized that the connection between them both had been separated. He slowly moved away from Allison, sat down on a stone, put his hands on his knees and his head on the palms. _**"I'm sorry .."**_ he started to stammer. _**"I, I wanted to know who you are, why you are here and why anyone would watch over us. I just wanted to make sure you're telling the truth and not just a mirage or someone else entirely who wants to stop or use me. Thou had said the truth: you do not know who you are, only that your Name Allison is, a very nice name by the way, if I may say so. If I remember correctly, he means something like**_ _'one of noble kind'_ _ **– or something like that."**_ Allison blushed slightly, cleared her throat and muttered. _**"Go on..."**_ Derek tried to find some understanding in her eyes, but only found anger and rejection of his act. _**"Well, after I saw that, the next I could see was a reminder of how you woke up here. When I saw your book, I thought you were a witch, a witch who wants to make fun of me or break my will, so she has a slave. A man who she can command and can use as she wants."**_ Allison gasped and wanted to say something but Derek continued. _**"But when I saw this message in your memories, the message in which it was clear that you should look for an elf, I was a little upset. Unfortunately, the message here is not much. So I did some research in your thoughts and found a barrier. I was curious and wanted to know where you came from, who you really are and why you are here, so I tried to get through the barrier. Unfortunately I managed well, the barrier was a seal of the Elementals and provided with a kind of trap. And than we were caught. Caught until Stiles saved us and was swallowed by the whirlpool in your thoughts. Can you feel him in your head? Can you feel any foreign presence in you?"**_

Allison was confused: the man who wanted to kill her a few moments ago, the man who had forced her way into her mind, exactly this man knelt almost whimpering, pleading, begging in front of her. The Elemental seems to mean much to him. Allison closed her eyes and tried to feel someone else in herself, but there was nothing. Not even the vortex was there. Just a flood of images rushed in upon her mind. Images from the past. Her childhood. The arrival at The Temple. The years of learning. The beginning of the day. The death of her friend. The anger in the eyes of the Highpriestess. And then the blackness until she woke up in the forest.  
This flood of images let her stumble and she plopped onto the ground. She violently tried to take a breath and was about to faint. But Derek recognized the problem, put his arm around Allison and closed his eyes. He sucked the peace of the forest into himself and because of the contact with their skin also Allison grew quiet again. Her breath came back to a normal rhythm. _**"Unfortunately, I can not feel your friend ..."**_ she managed to say after minutes of silence and tranquility. Derek abruptly interrupted his touch with Allison, which gave her a slight discomfort. Because the contact with the elven man gave her mind and body peace, peace that had driven any fears and all concerns about him had been expelled. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then again began to speak: _**"Unfortunately I can not feel your friend. He is gone, as is the barrier in my thoughts. Slowly my entire knowledge comes back. I know it's no consolation to you, but I think I know the reason why he said he was watching over the two of us ..."**_  
  



	7. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter - 3 on one day. Maybe I should drink red wine more often and eat more chocolate chips cookies because I'm writing like hell today.... 
> 
> Before you read this chapter I have a few words to say:
> 
> 1: there is major character death in this chapter - it's only temporary, so please don't kill me or you can't see the resurrection of one of our beloved teen wolf cast members...  
> 2: Before you start complaining why everything is still going and living - it's magic, it's my universe, so mote it be.  
> 3: there some spell performed - this is one of the satanic spells I mentioned at the beginning - there is even a tag in my story. In the end notes I will give the translation and some explanation. If you think I should put this and the future spells into the Author's notes for my series, tell me, please.... 
> 
> Enjoy reading and comment if you want to

* * *

 

With a small gesture Lydia forced the curtains to close. With a firm step she went to the bowl. _**"It's time. Time to call the others. We must prepare. The seals break in astonishing rapidity."**_ She muttered as she lifted her hands over the basin. Old, almost forgotten words reached her lips. Filled the small room with power. Let her hair blow in the wind. Transformed human flesh into energy. Revealed her true form – the form of red fire.  
  
**Ol sonuf vaoresaji, gohu IAD Balata, elanusaha caelazod: sobrazod-ol Roray i ta nazodapesad, od comemahe ta nobeloha zodien; soba thail ginonupe pereje aladi, das vaurebes obolehe giresam.**  
  
The pelvis showed a cave deep in the mountains. A cave in which her brother was asleep. She softly whispered his name: _**"Scott, wake up. Scott, I'll call you. Adjure you by the power of the ancients. Adjure you by the power of the elements. Hear my words, hear my voice. Wake up from your sleep. Wake up and walk again on earth. Walk on earth, to save what's yours. "**_  
Lydia saw a tremor go through the ridge, which housed the cave. Rocks were rent in twain and debris came down the slopes. A gap opened in the cave and a bright light came out of it. In this light she could see the outline of a man. The light faded and her brother Scott stood in the cave and stretched his tired limbs. He closed his eyes and faded. Only to reappear moments later next to Lydia.  
_**"Why did you call me, sis? You know, I wanted to sleep. The last fight was exhausting and my strength was almost extinct. What's so urgent that it can not be done by one of my subordinates?"**_ He looked at his sister and realized that she was worried. _**"Scott, I woke you because the world is once again on the brink. Two of the four seals are broken, the third will explode shortly and then evil can not be stopped. Our ancient enemy will return and plunge our world, Beaconhills, in a mess, worse than 1000 years ago. While you were sleeping, the last elves have been extinguished, the Druids have lost much of their power and humanity has been modified such that it is almost impossible to raise an army."**_ Lydia turned away and began the incantation of her sister. Scott stood thoughtfully beside her, trying to make sense of his sister's words. The image in the basin turned and now showed a lake with crystal clear water. Lydia sighed as she realized that her sister no longer lingered at her old place. Scott looked at her and realized that Kira had left her realms. _**"I will go and search for her. Call for Stiles and then wait for my return. I'll be back soon."**_  
With these words Scott faded, and in his place was a pile of sand. Absentmindedly Lydia grabbed a bag and gathered the essence of her brother, tied it and put the bag on a shelf next to the bowl. You never know when you may need elemental energy. She turned again to the basin and began to call her little brother. There was only one place where he would reside: the old village of the Druids. He had chosen this spot as exile after the war to rebuild the ancient brotherhood in peace with the remaining druids. He had a number of incarnations, she was not sure how he would look like now. In contrast to the other avatars her little brother found fun in making an outward change in each generation. The change of the external appearance was exhausting, but not impossible. However, Lydia and her two other siblings saw no sense in it. The only thing Lydia had ever done, was to create a golem, which she had introduced as her daughter. It had been this golem that was destroyed by the cowardly attack of the royal messenger. But the innate elemental energy of their little brother would have to reveal him. But she was disappointed to not find him in the village of the Druids. _**"Very strange, why should Stiles leave the exile without informing me thereof?"**_ she murmured. _**"Well, maybe the wise Deaton knows where he went."**_ Lydia refocused on the old Druid and was disappointed again. Also Deaton was no longer in the enclave. " _ **Now it's even more strange. Even the Modpacks is no longer there? What just happened there?"**_ She was about to shift her consciousness to the village, when Scott reappeared. However, without their sister.  
_**"We have a problem."**_ said Scott and Lydia nodded. _**"Where is Stiles? Have not you called him?"**_ **"Yes, I've tried it, but he has disappeared from exile, as well as the Modpacks Deaton. I just wanted to make my way to the village to see what is happening there. Where is Kira?"** _**"That's our problem. The Lady of the Lake said she disappeared one day without a trace. All water spirits are in turmoil. Even my gnomes can not find her. It seems as if she had vanished into thin air."**_ Scott said. _**"Even the spirits of the air have not seen her. And your fire spirits?"**_  
Lydia frowned and thought hard. _**"There seems to be a system behind: Stiles disappears just as Kira. It seems as if someone is on the hunt for the Elementals. We should be careful and do not rush. Please go to the druids village and try to find out if anyone else has seen where Stile and Deaton have disappeared. However, always keep in touch with me. I will reveal myself to the sisters and then we will make our way to the Hall of Seals and try to renew the seals."**_ Scott nodded wordlessly and faded again.  
Lydia again changed into human form, stepped out from behind the curtain and went into the great hall of The Temple, where the sisters were already waiting.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Derek looked a little confused at Allison. _**"What? You know the reason why Stiles was watching over us? He's just a Druid, like myself"**_ , he said.  
But Allison only shook her head. _**"That's not entirely true. But let's start at the beginning: I am a novice of the Dragon. Yesterday we received a message from the King. What it was, is beside the point. Anyway, yesterday's course of action was a little confusing, because not the Highpriestess took the letter, but her daughter. Unfortunately, the letter was enchanted, and so she died a painful death. The bearer was destroyed by dragon the fire of one of the priestesses - his target was the Highpriestess. I remember her words before my consciousness exposed: She spoke of a way, my way and my place in the fabric of time and the world. Then I woke up here in the woods without knowledge. I think it was a spell of the Highpriestess herself. A spell to seal my memories. A spell that you have broken. I think you have seen the message I carried with me?"**_ Derek nodded dumbfounded. _**"There it was written, that I shall look for an elf. Well, you're an elf no doubt. The Last Elf, as I could see in your mind, when we were together. Therefore you are the one that I should be looking for. As for your friend: apparently he's not a druid as you thought it. He told me that when he calmed you earlier - I must confess, I have not seen how – that he was the Elemental of the Wind and here to watch for us. I think he should take care that we find ourselves and do something together. Only WHAT, I do not know."**_ After she had finished, Allison looked at Derek.  
He looked very thoughtful and seemed to process the information. _**"So you have no idea what we should do? Neither do I. Although I am not quite ready to believe you, what you have just reported, but I can see no lie therein. But there is someone who can tell us what we should do. We should go to The Temple. After all, the Highpriestess gave you this "Order" and you've got partially met it, you found me. Allies I would not call us, but temporary companions. Companions, until someone can tell us what we should do. Then I decide whether we will be allies or we part ways. Pack your bundle, I'll get my staff and my dagger, then we go to The Temple."**_ Derek got up, jumped over the river with the agility of a gazelle and grabbed his dagger. A rustling in the undergrowth made him stop abruptly. He felt Allison wanted to say something, but with a brusque gesture he silenced her. He turned toward the sound and silent began to weave a elven magic that just revealed itself in his thoughts. His dagger began to glow green and tendrils came out of it. His skin became hard and took on the appearance of tree bark.  
Allison watched the scene in silence and solidifies. Such a magic she never had seen before: Derek's skin looked like a tree, but its shape was preserved and also in his movements he was fully human and delicate as a forest dweller. The tendrils that came out of his dagger, shot in the thicket and got to touch something. Derek pulled the dagger back abruptly as he felt the resistance. But it was not an enemy who was hanging there in the vines, only a little white rabbit, which was in search of food. Derek scolded himself a fool and broke the spell. The rabbit unfortunately was dead already, dieing as a result of terror, while the vine covered it. Derek dug a grave and buried the animal in there. Then he blessed the grave with druidic and elven magic formulas and began to gather his things. When he came back to Allison, she was still trapped in her stupor. Derek grabbed her arms and began to shake her. _**"Are you all right? Are you okay?"**_ Allison blinked and slapped Derek’s face. _**"How dare you to scare me like that?"**_ Derek shrugged and said, _**"I thought, there was an enemy waiting for us. But only it was a rabbit."**_ Then he grinned and grabbed her pack to hand it to her. _**"Can we then march to The Temple? Or will you continue standing still like a pillar and stare holes in the air?"**_ Allison wanted to slap Derek again, but he ducked and Allison punched into the air. Angry she grabbed the presented bag and stalked from clearing. _**"Well, that may indeed be a funny way."**_ grumbled Derek and trailed behind her. The shadow that rose from the grave of the rabbit, no one of them noticed.

 

* * *

  
  
Kira woke up with a sore head. She tried to move, but realized that she was chained to a wall. She tried to move her head to find out where she was. But she could not see much. It was a dark cave. In the middle of the cave there was a kind of altar, otherwise the room was empty. When she looked at the altar specifically, her breath stopped: it was the same altar, where she and her siblings with great force exertion banished an ancient evil more than 1000 years ago. She realized with horror that already three seals were broken and that the fourth would not hold out much longer. What had happened? Besides the four Elementals and the warriors who had fought at the time by their side, no one knew this place and also of those knowing hardly any were left. No man was able to reach this place because the altar cave had been hidden too well by druidic, elven and elemental magic. A noise made her look up and she saw a figure approaching her in the darkness of the altar cave. The figure wore something or someone, but it was clearly too dark to see anything. As the creature had reached the altar, the space began to shine and Kira could see a little through the eyes after some winks. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized who the character was and what he wore. _**"Scott, what is the meaning of all of this?"**_ She barked at the being that was her brother, the Elemental of the Earth. _**"What are you doing with Stiles? And why are you even here and why am I chained to that wall? Talk to me, brother! "**_  
Scott turned to his sister and a devilish grin crossed his lips. _**"You are mistaken, Elemental of the Waters, this is just your beloved brother's body. He no longer dwells among you for a long time. He died during the war. The war in which you could banish my physical shell. But you could not capture my soul. And since this body was free, I took him and pretended I was still your beloved Scott. In truth, I am …"**_ The thing, that looked like Scott couldn't continue his speech because Stiles started to stir. _**"Oh darling, now you have distracted me, you stupid water serpent. Your brother is indeed regaining consciousness. All the better, then makes torturing more fun."**_ Scott's body began to laugh loudly and in his hand materialized a blade made of obsidian. But Kira realized that this was not an obsidian, like the one she and her siblings used to create the seals. The blade was pulsing like it was alive. Its black clay gave way to a deep red color. It almost looked like congealed blood. Blood of Elves. As if the spirit guessed her thoughts, it began to speak: _**"You are not so wrong, my darling. This blade was created from the blood of the fallen elven warriors. The warriors who had tried to destroy me. Their death was therefore not quite as useless. From their blood and with the elven magic contained therein, I was able to forge a weapon over the centuries. A weapon that can destroy you elemental worms finally. And if you have once passed, I will prevail, as it should be for a long time."**_ From his mouth came a maniacal giggle when he stood over the writhing body of Stiles, raised his dagger and stabbed without scruple or hesitation. Stiles began to roar and opened his eyes. He stared in disbelief at his tormentor. The anger, the wrath and the hatred in his eyes faded and his gaze was empty. Before he breathed for the last time, his last words were whispered from his slowly dissolving body: _**"I love you Derek..."**_ Then life went out of Stiles' body and his human form shattered like a clay jug, striking the ground. His elementary form came to light shortly, but at the same moment his energy shattered and his existence was wiped out.

 

* * *

 

**The Elemental of the Wind was dead** **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ol sonuf vaoresaji, gohu IAD Balata, elanusaha caelazod: sobrazod-ol Roray i ta nazodapesad, od comemahe ta nobeloha zodien; soba thail ginonupe pereje aladi, das vaurebes obolehe giresam.
> 
> I rule here, the Lord of the Earth said, forces separated up and down, in my hands the sun like a glittering sword and the moon as almighty fire of truth. I rule over you with my heart and the truth is mine. Burning in the infernal light of infinity.
> 
> This is just a part of the whole spell which is actually the first enochian key - often referred as angelic language, but also used by Aleister Crowley, a satanist and founder of the 'Order of Golden Dawn' - a magical society.


	8. Mourning - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just the first part of Chapter 8 - it's short but the other part wont fit in here. So I decided to split the whole chapter.  
> Please remember my words from last chapter: there is magic in this 'verse, so everybody is still breathing even when the Elemental of Wind is killed - further explanations in a few chapters and Book Two!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!: There is an implied rape in this chapter - you can even call it incest. If you don't want to read it - skip it and wait for chapter 8.2 (following in one hour or so)

Every living being on Beaconhills immediately felt the impact of Stiles' death: all the spirits of the air, which served him faded in an effervescence of the wind, then there was no wind at all. All the sounds died away, for no wind could carry them any longer. A deadly silence spread across the world. The birds fell from the sky because they had no more lift and remained lying on the ground helplessly, with their wings flapping in vain. The sails of the ships slackened abruptly after the last effervescence of the storm and the ships stood still on a calm ocean.

 

* * *

 

  
Lydia felt the twinge in her heart when her brother was killed and the balance of the world was unhinged.

 

* * *

 

  
Kira wept silent tears that trickled in the ground and a delicate hint of desperation spread through her heart.

 

* * *

 

  
Derek felt a pain in his heart, too. He perceived Stiles' last words in his heart and mind and with a cry they faded. Derek floundered and fell to the ground. Hot tears were streaming down his face. Allison noticed the silence all around and turned back to Derek. When she saw that he had collapsed, she immediately ran to him. She turned him on his back and watched his tear-streaked face. Grief also took her when she saw the broken eyes that looked up to her. Derek whispered softly, "He's dead, he no longer exists..." Allison at first wasn't able to comprehend the words Derek was whispering but then the silence around her made terrifyingly sense:  
  
                                                                                           **Stiles WAS DEAD !!!**  
  
The only thing left to Derek, had been extinguished. And with it, the wind in the world. The breath of the world was silent.  
_**"How could this happen?"**_ she whispered. But she couldn't get any answer out of Derek. His gaze was empty, his face expressionless. She wanted to shake him just to get him back, as a pillar of fire shot down from heaven, enveloped both of them and consumed them. When the fire first hit Allison, she wanted to scream , but she felt no pain, only warmth and grace. She felt the cleansing power of fire and within this cleaning fire she was swept away, the broken Derek still lying in her arms. After the fire was extinguished, there is a large burn mark on the place and the two of them were gone.

* * *

 

  
  
Kira's tears stopped abruptly when the murderer of her little brother turned and moved to her. _**"Too bad, too bad it went much too fast to an end with the**_ _ **little**_ _ **air swirler. I could not even really enjoy it. Your brother died much too fast ... Well, then I'm going to take you and have my fun with you."**_   He stepped towards her, opened his pants and took another step to her, a sinister laugh came out of the mouth, which actually belonged to her brother Scott. Then everything went black and Kira sank into the embrace of darkness and the arms of oblivion. She never recognized the chains resolving and that was she laid on the altar. Also, she did not notice when the creature started craning over her and began to roar, as the control of the borrowed body subsided and the actual owner grabbed a hold of it. Nor was consciousness with Kira, while the last of the four seals broke and the path to the body of evil was revealed.


	9. Mourning - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of the 8th chapter - sorr for the delay, but I had to help one of my brothers with gardening...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentioned abuse of children

Lydia closed her eyes and concentrated her power in a single spark. This spark she sent on a journey to find Allison. She did not care if the novice had already found the elves or not. The death of the Elemental of the Wind was more serious than a survivor of the cursed descendants of the Elementals. The priestesses who were waiting in the great hall of The Temple had heard the words of her mistress and had to listen with terror in the same breath, what had just happened in Beaconhills. Someone had managed to destroy the Elemental of the Wind and the other two Elementals, Water and Earth, had disappeared, because Lydia had lost contact with Scott shortly after he had gone in search for Stiles. Their mistress was actually an Elemental herself and not a human being like themselves, but it didn't bother the priestesses because they were magic users and learned to live and communicate with the elemental spirits roaming in the world. And there was no change in the loyalties because they had sworn their oath to the Fire when they came to The Temple.

  
Suddenly a pillar of fire shot down from the sky , not damaging the ceiling. The priestesses backed away from the strength of the fire, because Lydia had put too much energy in the spark in her anger and mourning for her brother. When the fire was extinguished again, Allison was back in The Temple, holding a young man in her arms. She looked around, confused and when she realized where she was, relief started showing on her face. But this gave way to concern. She saw grief stricken face of the Highpriestess, the horror in the faces of the Sisters of the Order. _'Was it Heather's death causing these emotions among my sisters?'_ She tried to rise, but was prevented by a weight in her arms. At this moment Allison registered that she still held in her arms Derek. Quietly she directed her words to him: _**"Derek, come back to us. Stiles wouldn't want to see you devoured by grief. Pull yourself together. We will find his killer, I promise you. Just, please, come back."**_ Lydia pulled up one eyebrow at Allison's words. _'Who is that man in the arms of the last dragon in the world? Did she, against all odds, succeeded in finding the last one of the elves? If so, why is he so lethargic? And most important: why had he had any connections to her brother?'_ The thoughts raced like wildfire through her head, but except for the finding that this piece of misery, named Derek, seemed to be the last descendant of the elves, a race once created by the Elementals, wiped out after the war against evil, she had no clarification of the issues. However, Lydia raised her voice: _**"Take away the man, make sure that he is cleaned and get some new clothes for him. Give him Moondew, so he can return to the realms of mortals, after that bring him to me. And now get moving."**_ With a curt gesture, three sisters came out of their solidification and went to Allison. Who put her arms protectively around the broken man: _**"Don't do anything to him, he is not a bad one. I was told to look for him. Please do nothing to him, I beg you, please."**_ Kate put her hand on Allison's shoulder and spoke: _**"Do not worry sister, nothing will happen to the boy. The Highpriestess has told us to take care of him. We'll only take him in one of the resting rooms, clean him and try to get him back to consciousness. More will not happen. There will be no hair bent on him. If you are not satisfied with our work, so you will be allowed to punish me for it …"**_ She quickly glanced to the Highpriestess, who nodded with a contrite look, but without a word. Allison had been so absorbed in the mothering of the man that she had not heard any of her words. It seemed to be the right decision to send her on her quest. On the search for the last representatives of a vanished race, even as she was the last (living) representative of her breed.

 

It was no coincidence that one had brought her the orphan a few years ago. Allison's "parents" were executed by an order of the King, because they allegedly operated forbidden witchcraft. No one, not even Kira or Stiles, had devised the birth of the girl, but it happen nevertheless: the ancient blood of the dragon awoke again for one little moment and the whole power of the old powerful beings had been bundled into one single egg. This egg was found by a childless couple and when the dragon hatched, they were surprised when it was not a winged, scaly reptilian tetrapod, like the ancient myths told, but a small, human-acting and looking girl. Out of fear and ignorance they could give no real love to the child. They couldn't deal with 'thing' in their life and home. Then they went to a wise old woman, a witch, which Lydia learned a little later, was none other than Stiles in his previous incarnation. As they brought Stiles the child, he was shocked by the way the substitute parents, because these two people had not been more than that, dealt with the gift of the ancestors. He gave them with some amulets and charms work which they should use to get the child under control supposedly. In the same breath some of Stiles' fellow spirits brought the home of the family in disarray and caused so much noise and chaos that the guards of the village were alerted. When the family returned home, a command of the king already was waiting for them and imprisoned the parents. The girl was brought to The Temple.  Presumably, Stiles was also responsible for this, because the two guards just grinned at the High Priestess, a person who everyone paid respect, and had then vanished into thin air . But Lydia had never addressed her brother, it was his way of doing the right things and she would not want to change something about him... 

 

A sharp pain ran through her heart, while she thought that her little brother would never be a cocky, childish boy. Actually, he was not younger than her or the other Elementals - all four of them were ageless and been existenting since the beginning of Beaconhills - but he always behaved like a little child. A few tears flitted across her cheeks as she heard footsteps.  _**"So you finally have been able to disconnect from your treasure, my child."** _ With a smile Lydia turned around to Allison. The young novice was immediately on her knees in front of her to show her honor.  _**"Rise up, my child, this is not the right time for this behavior. Tell me what you meant earlier when you said to the man: 'Stiles wouldn't want to see you devoured by grief?' What did this young lad has to do with the Elemental of the Wind? And why is he in so much more pain for the termination of an elemental beings than the rest of our world? It may not matter to him but what happens to the world, he's just a relic of days gone by."** _


	10. Darkness reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter , chapter 9 - you can guess from the chapter title what will happen...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: there is implied rape again in this chapter and the use of harsh words, really harsh words.
> 
> And there will be another spell - for more infos see the end notes

Kira regained consciousness. She found herself chained to the altar. Her trousers were torn, her underwear was located on the floor next to the altar. The meaning of the scene startedt to dawn in her mind: the thing that looked like her brother Scott had raped her. Disgust crept into her bones as she thought of the hands of evil on her body. As he had stroked her, caressed her curves, whether the body is only an illusion for the people or not. How it... She began to choke, then changed her mind because she could not turn her head. The monster had wrapped an iron chain around her neck. And she didn't want to satisfie him in choking herself. She would persevere and hope that her sister would find a way to save her without falling into the clutches of this creature herself. But that might take a while. Meanwhile, she was helpless against the clutches of Dark Shade. Nuisance, because more appropriate term for this subject of pure evil did not exist. How he had succeeded without arousing suspicion to take over Scott's body? When her brother had been destroyed, such as IT had claimed, they would have felt the effects during the war: the earth would have passed away and only ashes would have been left of this world. Since this didn't happen, that would mean Dark Shade was lying, Scott would still exist somewhere in the depths of his body and Dark Shade has to suppress him. She could only hope that she somehow would be able to bring Scott back to conciousness. Then they might have... _**"A chance? You stupid, stupid little thing. It would be useless, even if you would be able to reach for your brother inside of me. Your power is not nearly enough to banish me again. I'm too powerful for you without your windy brother, this blight."**  _ Dark Shade shook himself briefly and sniffed as if a breath or something similar would be in the air. _**"Not for long and you can see and have your Scottymotty back. I do not need this body soon anyway. The last seal is broken under the actions of my power and the way to my body is finally free. The death of your beloved, albeit slightly goofy, Stiles, has released enough energy to weaken the last seal finally. Get ready to meet your end."** _ Dark Shade let out a diabolical giggling sound and walked toward the altar. Kira desperately tried to pull away, but the chains were stronger then her. Dark Shade started laughing again, _**"My goodness, you're really stupid, aren't you? Do you seriously thought, I would not have cared for secure accommodation for you? You're really disappointing. I thought a litttle measly water snake like you is more intelligent than an amoeba. Well, maybe you're simply just become a senile reptile over the millennia."** _ Dark Shade shook his head and again an insane giggle came out of his mouth. Then he raised his hands in the air and spoke out old words of power:

  
  
**Micama! Goho Pe-IAD! zodir com selahe azodien biabe os-lon Dohe. Norezodacahisa otahila Gigipahe; vaunid elcahisa-ta-pu-ime qo-mos pelehe telocahe; qui-i-inu toltoregi cahisa i cahisaji em ozodien; dasata beregida od torezodul! Ili e-Ol balazodareji, od aala tahilanu-os netaabe: daluga vaomesareji elonusa cape-mi-ali varoesa cala homila; cocasabe fafenu izodizope, od miinoagi de gintaabe: vaunu na-na-e-el: panupire malapireji caosaji. Pilada noanu vaunalahe balata od-vaoan. Do-o-i-ape mada: goholore, gohus, amiranu! Micama! Yehusozod ca-ca-com, od do-oa-inu noari micaolazoda a-ai-om. Casarameji gohia: Zodacare! Vaunigilaji! od in-ua-mar Pugo pelapeli Ananael Qo-a-an!**

 

  
A shiver went through the mountain and stones fell down from the ceiling. On the floor in front of the altar, a portal opened. In the portal black lightning twitched and heat flowed out of it. _**"AT LAST! After centuries of waiting, it is done: I can finally reunite with my body and the power, which your beloved elves let me have kindly. I will be able to rule this world. No one can stop me. I am the ultimate living being in this world. Now come to me, my beloved body!"** _ The body of Scott fell to the ground and a shadowy mist got out of, black as the darkest night. Darker than the deepest basement. In wild whirling scraps shot out from the mist only to return again to it in a small arch. In the portal, the outlines of a body materialized. With breathtaking speed, the body was materially and floated above the ground. The shadow penetrated into the body and an animalistic roar went through the Altar Cave, followed by an explosion of magical energy.

 

After the dust settled and Kira could see again, a being floated beside the altar, devoid of any description: it looked like shadows and matter would devour each other and simultaneously created themselves new. There was no place in the being which was not immune to constant state of flux . Even his face seemed to dissolve, just at the same moment to appear again in another form. A throaty laugh rang out: _**"It is finished. The only true power is reborn on Beaconhills!"** _

  
The terror in Kira eyes grew wider and wider as Dark Shade turned to her and the infamous dagger materialized back in his shadowy claw. _**"What are you up to? Do you want to destroy me too? You are aware, if you do, you rule a dead land,"** _ Kira pressed her words out. _**"Stupid thing, how could I forget that? I only destroyed your dumb brother to have some silence at last. And it was just a TEST ..."** _ Again his throaty laugh rang out, but this time it echoed off the walls and became an inevitable wave of pure energy. Her chains shattered and the last of her clothes were torn. The sound cut in her flesh, but while it was only an illusion, not a drop of blood flowed down. _**"Now go away, you miserable snake. Run to your wretched sister. Oh, and do not forget your brother!" Hateful expression on his face, Dark Shade kicked Scott in the stomach. Therre was enough power in the kick to send him flying against the altar. "Tell her what you saw today. And then prepare yourselves for your end. This time YOU will be the incarcerated, not me. Mourn the loss of the wind. Yes, even chase me. But think of it: I'm invincible. Nothing and no one can stop me. No mortal, no immortal, no power is strong enough to defeat me. And now, get out of my sight..."** _ Dark Shade waved his hand dismissivly and Kira and Scott faded away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micama! Goho Pe-IAD! zodir com selahe azodien biabe os-lon Dohe. Norezodacahisa otahila Gigipahe; vaunid elcahisa-ta-pu-ime qo-mos pelehe telocahe; qui-i-inu toltoregi cahisa i cahisaji em ozodien; dasata beregida od torezodul! Ili e-Ol balazodareji, od aala tahilanu-os netaabe: daluga vaomesareji elonusa cape-mi-ali varoesa cala homila; cocasabe fafenu izodizope, od miinoagi de gintaabe: vaunu na-na-e-el: panupire malapireji caosaji. Pilada noanu vaunalahe balata od-vaoan. Do-o-i-ape mada: goholore, gohus, amiranu! Micama! Yehusozod ca-ca-com, od do-oa-inu noari micaolazoda a-ai-om. Casarameji gohia: Zodacare! Vaunigilaji! od in-ua-mar Pugo pelapeli Ananael Qo-a-an! 
> 
> This is the translation I envisioned for this spell:
> 
> Appear! HE said, I am the power of the 12 kingdoms. Six of them belong to mortals, the others are the source of death. The beings of this world are nothing, just My Will shall be allowed! I created thou and brought thou through the millennia, so that thou increased my power and flooded the earth with thou blood , while the infernal fire devours the soul! In His Name, appear! Display your true darkness! The light may pass away, shadows climb the hilltops of this world, so I can call: He is back again ....
> 
> The original translation will be far to long for the notes - if you want to have it, I will find a way to do so...


	11. Stories are told - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to devide chapter 10 again. So this is the first Part with a lot of talking

Derek woke slowly. He sat up. Allison was nowhere to be seen. He called after her, but got to hear the sound of the wind in the leaves of the trees in reply only. _'Wait a sec, isn't the wind dead?'_ he thought. Deep inside his heart he thought he heard Stiles say: _**"I love you, Derek..."**_   He felt the outcry and the dying out of words, the leaving of presence Stiles from his mind and following it: the death of the wind and all the noises around. Has it all been imagination? _**"No, it's done! Sorry...”**_   Derek heard a voice beside him. He looked up and saw a familiar figure floating next to him. _**"D...D...Deaton ... you ...? I ... I tho...thought... you were dead?"**_ He managed to stammer out and with slightly shrill voice. "So it is, my boy, and at the same time not." Said the ghost, because complete materially his old friend and mentor was no more. _**"There, there, there are so many things I wanted to say to you, Deaton. I had been such a fucking idiot in recent years. Have you ... What now? You're dead and yet not? How does that work?"**_ Derek looked confused at the being beside him. _**"Yes, my mortal body died, my boy. But my soul was given the chance to become something more powerful than I could ever be alive."**_ Although Derek understood only half of what Deaton was telling him, he nodded. _**"Where am I? Am I dead?"**_ he wanted to know, but Deaton shook his head. _**"No, you are by far not dead. Luckily, otherwise we might be lost .. You're only in deep mourning, and without awareness. Only then is it possible for me to talk to you once again and tell you what you should do next. Assuming you want to save the world and ..."**_ the spirit hesitated, _**"and to see Stiles again."**_   Deaton chose his words carefully, he did not want to reveal all too much. Not until he definitively knew whether Derek would go to the bitter end or not. His former student looked at him completely dumbfounded and said, _**"I would do anything. Do you hear me: E V E R Y T H I N G, if only I could look in Stiles' eyes again, even if it is just for a brief moment, a split second. Once again feeling his breath on my skin. Once more touching him with my hands. Indeed, I would give my life for as long as I would have to pay that price. I'd rather be dead and happy than be alive and unhappy. I know it's frowned upon in this world when a man lies with a man, but Stiles is the only thing in my life I have left. My parents are gone, joined the world of spirits, just like you, old friend. I regret my former words deeply, but they were said and I can not take them back. I love this boy, even though I know he is not a man at all, but an ancient being. A creature with his death the world has come to the edge of the abyss. Even though I do not understand how this could happen. Nevertheless, he remains the boy, who always wanted to have tea first before he had taken some task, for me. The boy, who had taught me on your behalf and beyond. The boy, in whom I am in love truly, truly. The boy, who has become an unavoidable part of myself. The One and only..."**_ Deaton smiled.

 

 **His student had understood.**  


**He had understood the meaning of love.**  


**The meaning of life.**  


**The meaning of things.**  


Derek truly was a real druid, albeit with a very idiosyncratic, stubborn head and a penchant for the Elemental of the Wind. Deaton's smile widened. _**"Your words show me that you are all too willing to provide any help in this adversity. Now pay attention to my words. I will now reveal what has happened, what will happen and how you can, hopefully, stop it and all of us will survive. Certainly, no one can be sure in life. There are no guarantees. There are always setbacks and turns that nobody expected, even with such careful planning."**_ Deaton began to tell and Derek listened to his sonorous voice...


	12. Stories are told - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of chapter 10 - just a small one

Allison rose hesitantly and looked at the Highpriestess with a hint of suspicion. _**"What is wrong my dear? Did you swallowed your tongue?"**_ Latira just blinked, shook her head and said: _**"Forgive me my impertinence, Highpriestess, but how do you know that Stiles is - was – the Elemental of the Wind?"**_ Lydia could not resent Allisons confusion and understood the meaning behind the question: in contrast to the other sisters of The Temple, the young girl didn't know that the Highpriestess was the Elemental of the Fire. After Lydia revealed the truth to the girl, Allison fell silent for a moment and seemed to be thinking about something. _**"I do not know how to say this now..."**_ she began to stammer. Lydia started wondering: Allison was a girl that never had problems with talking or had even shown the approach of uncertainty, no matter how stressful the training was and how impossible the tasks seemed to be. _**"Speak my dear, I will try to find the meaning of your words for myself."**_ Allison straightened up and began to talk: _**"The reason why Derek is in this position, has something to do with the killing of Stiles. But before I can reveal any more details, I have to tell the whole story, so you have all the knowledge should you want to confront him."**_ In short sentences she reported what had happened to her in the last few days. Lydia did not interrupt just listened to Allison's report. When Allison came to the point where Derek broke through the barrier in her mind and took her with him into the maelstrom, Lydia swallowed shortly. SO early she had not expected the barrier to be broken. But it was done, the past could not be changed. Then Allison came to the images and impressions Derek had collected of Stiles. She was very carefully in her choice of words and tried to describe what she had seen as neutral as possible, but she could not help the blush when she mentioned the kiss. She watched the reactions of the Highpriestess closely, but there was neither rejection nor any other reaction. The rest was told quickly and then she spoke of the part with the pillar of fire that shot from the sky and brought them to the temple. After she had finished, Allison remained silent and slightly impatient. The Highpriestess seemed to process what has been said, but said not a word.  
Suddenly a sharp pain tore through Allison and Lydia and had both of them screaming. In Allison's thoughts a sentence spread, she revealed it promptly: _**"It is back ...."**_ Lydia just nodded and then the two women broke down.


	13. The Return Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry about the long wait but my job was killing me and shifts with 10 hours and more a day have been normal workload for the past few months. But now I'm back and the Updates should came more often.
> 
> Again I had to split my writings not in favour of gaining more chapters but for better reading quality. There will be lots of conversation inn this chapter. After the second part of this Chapter I think I will get more action and some cruel stuff. Check out the warnings in the tags as I will update them soon

* * *

 

With this curt gesture of Dark Shade the altar cave faded from Kira and she found herself in the vicinity of The Temple again, the still unconscious body of Scott lying next to her. While hauling her brother with her because she was still to weak to use her powers, she crept to the door and started knocking. After a short time it was opened. The arriving sisters were terriefied by the scene displaying in front of them and helped Kira carrying her brother in the inner sanctum.

Apparently Lydia had revealed her true nature and she and Scott have been expected, because none of the sisters started demanding answers. Another sister came running, whispered something in the ear of one of the sisters. The woman nodded silently. Then she turned to Kira: **"Dear Spirit, it is an honor to welcome you in these hallowed halls. Your sister, the fire Avatar has recently regained consciousness after an ancient power had struck her down. Someone will bring you clothes to get dressed, then you can go to her. Your brother we are bedding to rest. Let the elements and time give him the strength to wake up again, because we can not do anything for him, except to pray to the fire and the dragon."** Kira nodded, took the robe one had just handed her and slipped inside. She could have easily used her powers and created a new look, but apparently that was not necessary. She felt the cleansing power of fire in the garment, so it was an artifact of her sister.

Somewhat strengthened by the power of the artifact she followed one of the sisters to the place where her sister was staying. When she entered, she saw the dragon again, but did not say a word, only greeted her in silence. Allison returned the salute just dumb and then turned back to the young man, who was apparently asleep on the bed. Lydia turned around, her face slightly marked by grief and then took her sister's arm. **"It's good to see you alive again. Now that we have lost Tyrael and evil has awakened, yours and Scott's emergence are a gleam in the darkest night. Even if we can not do much now. Please tell me where you've been, Scott could not find you when I send him looking for you."** Kira reported the events and both Lydia and Allison responded shocked by her utterances. **"Then I have therefore not awakened Scott, but only called Dark Shade who had fooled me?"** Lydia asked in horror and Kira nodded gravely. **"So was our work, our efforts, our losses, everything we had done at that time been in vain? We have had evil so not sealed? We were sneakyly tricked, used, abused ... "**

This word caused darkness to spread over Kiras face: **"There is something I did not mention before... Dark Shade had raped me during my captivity, and again shortly before his reunion with his body. Raped in the body of Scott..."** Allison grimaced in disgust and Lydia started to shake. **"What a horrendous bastard. I'm sorry, sis, that you had to endure that."** Lydia said and took Nihasa in her arms and stroked her back. **"Our bodies might be quite an illusion, a way to reveal to us mortals, but the mental pain is cruel and remains. I pray that you can forget about it one day ..." "Should we, howsoever, survive this time, I think that there are ways to forget about it. But now tell me who is the young man in your care?"** Kira said in husehd tones. Lydia cast a sympathetic look to Allison and began to tell what the dragon had told her. **"But even Wolfsbane could not bring him back. It almost seems as if something is keeping him in the Otherworld. We can only hope that there is someone who works for and not against us."** Kira nodded and asked Lydia, wisely using an archaic dialect hoping Allison would not understand what was talked about. **“Does this child knows that she is a dragon or better: the last dragon in this world? Does she know what her purpose is in this time? What her duty is?”** Lydia shook her head and said no to both questions: **"No, neither does she know who she is nor what she has to do. There are, well, were, only two beings on our world who could see the progression of the wheel of fate: Stiles and Deaton. However, both are no longer with us. Stiles, murdered and Deaton died, after what Allison could see in the thoughts of Derek when he was seeking the truth in her mind. I'm afraid we do not know how we can free ourselves from the evil forces rolling at the horizon. Stiles would have known som advice. He was the one of us who had the most far-sightedness. Together with Deton he had changed the history of the past together, so the dragon and the elf would meet in this and in no other time, but which step to take next, only they had known. We can only hope and wait to see if both, Scott and Derek, may return to the concious world. Furthermore we should hope that Derek had learned some things in the otherworld t aid us in our fights. But I have not the slightest idea how to stimulate these two. Scott was supposed to wake up again by himself, now that he is no longer suppressed. Only in Derek's case I am a little concerned: No being, be it human, elf or even draconian nature, whether mortal or immortal, comes back unchanged from the Otherworld. In most cases, much to the detriment of its environment. Full of delusions. Full of grief. Incapable of loving. Unable to exist anylonger. Prone to homicide or depression with suicidal behavoir."**

Allison couldn't understand any word both women spoke but she felt no need to voice any sound. When these powerfull entities decided to talked in foreign tounges there would likely some information shared nobody should know. Shortly after Lydias voice subsided both turned to Allison and Derek, latter still void of any motion. Suddenly Allison had some strange thoughts. She could not explain where it came from, but somehow she knew how they could at least wake a sleeping again, in theory: **"Forgive my words, venerable spirits, I do not know where this knowledge comes from, but I think I may know how to revive Scott a least."** Both women pulled an eyebrow up and stood there in silence, listening to Allisons words. **“Highpriestess, it is my guess that there is somethinng in your possession which belongs to the elemental of the earth. It is sealed in a bag stored on a shelf in your rooms. Obviously it's just simple sand. But while it's a remnant of your brother, even back when he was possessed, it might have some powers left. The pure energy of the earth in this pouch of sand should be enough to at least make a connection between Scott's soul and his body. The rest will be up to your brother himself whether he is willing to wake up or not."** Kira looked at Lydia. She recognized the truth behind Allisons words. **"It's worth an attempt at least.”** Waving one hand torwards the door Kate appeared: **"What is your wish Highpriestess?" "Please my child, be so kind, fetch a few of your sisters and bring my brother to these chambers. There is a second bed where you can lay him down."** Then she turned to Kira and Allison and said: **“Wait a moment, I will be back in a few seconds.”**

With these words Lydia disappeared into the direction of her own chambers. Kate and two other sisters brought the unconscious Scott into the chamber and a short time later Lydia reappeared, in her hand a small bag. The three sisters left, leaving the Highpriestess and her companions behind. Lydia opened the bag and the contents sprinkled on her palm. With a silent whisper she blew onto her hand, spreading the sand over Scott's body. The sand seeped into the clothes of the unconscious man. **"Now we have to wait. No one knows how long it will take or if it will even work."** Shortly after her words ceased Scott started moving. In a fit of coughing and with a slightly rough voice he murmured: "Damn sand ..." He opened his eyes. **"Where am I? What happened?"** Lydia helped her brother sat up and he looked around. He recognized his sister, the fire Avatar and as his gaze fell on his second sister, the water Avatar,his face darkened and he looked down ashamed. Apparently the control of Dark Shade had not been so perfect IT thought and Scott had to watch what IT had done to his sister. Kira put one hand on his shoulder, with the other she covered his chin and lifted it up. **"Honey, it wasn't your fault. I see you're worried because of this one thing. Rest assured, I knew that you were not the one who had done all these awfull things to me. Also, I was not conscious, so you need not to grieve."** With that, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked his cheek.

Scott wasn't convinced completely but he no longer looked down in his lap. Setting his sight on Allison, he saw her true nature and slightly bowed his head. Allison didn't know what to do and started shifting from one foot to another. Lydia just smiled. While looking around in the room for anyone else Scott's memory started to flood back into is mind: he, no, not him but Dark Shade had killed his brother. Tears filled his eyes. Like a young boy he wiped his sleeve across his eyes and nose. **"I am sorry. I was too weak to fight back. During the war in all the chaos Dark Shade somehow succeeded to break out of his shell. Unfortunately, I was too close to him, so he was able to drive his spirit into me. I was weak, drained because of the constant attacks and then I fell into a deep sleep. Years later, I woke up for the first time, but IT succeeded again and again to keep me under control. I am deeply ashamed."** Scott pulled his leg to his chest and his arms around his knees. Lydia put her arms around him and comforted him: **"That was not really your fault. It could have been anyone of us. The important thing is that you're yourself again. As for Dark Shade, well, he has his own body back, so all his power are back, too. Then there is the power that he could distill from the blood of our children. We may be weakened by Stiles death but we can still defend ourselves. Even if we can not win, we will fight. But now it's important that we also get the last one in our group back. Without the last descendant of the Elves our opportunities sink rapidly to zero to align anything"**

These words were the few which Allison feared for some time. Scott trembled and Kira closed her eyes. Silence spread through the room. It became unbearable. Almost palpable. The silence crept into Allisons bones, took her almost the air to breathe. **"I have to get out of here."** She remarked only briefly and was already out of the door. The three elementals watched her leaving. Lydia closed her eyes and massaged her nostrils with two fingers: **"I think it's time to tell her who and what she really is."** The other two nodded silently and stood up to follow Lydia in search for the young novice.


End file.
